


Panique sur Messenger

by Somnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, chatfic, j'ai essayé, j'ai rien fait de moins sérieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Kageyama Tobio a actualisé son statut.« En couple avec Oikawa Tooru »S'ensuit une panique généralisée et inter-équipes sur Messenger.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Panique sur Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Bon, je vous présente un petit texte que j'ai écrite en deux jours pour décompresser un peu avant d'attaquer la fin de Memento.   
> Et donc, au contraire de Memento, c'est futile, léger, sans aucun style et a pour but essentiel de distraire :') Ça fait un moment que je voulais essayer d'écrire une chatfic, et j'espère avoir au moins atteint quelques objectifs, même si je ne la classerais pas vraiment dans le panthéon de mes oeuvres.  
> J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ;)  
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> PS : for those who don't speak French and read through a translator, you may be a bit disconcerted by the use of French slang. Here are some expressions you may find :  
> \- mdr (literally "mort de rire" : "dying of laughter") ; ptdr ("pété de rire" : "broken of laughter")  
> \- bg ("beau gosse" : "handsome")  
> \- att (the sort for "attends", "wait"), re (short for "je reviens", "I'm coming back")  
> \- bien ouej = well played ; stp = s'il te plaît, "please" ; pv = private ; jpp = j'en peux plus, "I can't anymore"...   
> Ask me if you don't understand something~

Kageyama Tobio a actualisé son statut.

« En couple avec Oikawa Tooru »

*

_Mandarine a envoyé une image._

Mandarine : ?????????????????

Mandarine : ??????????????????????????????????????

Mandarine : ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Mandarine : KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mandarine : C’EST QUOI CA !???? LE GRAND ROI ??? SERIEUSEMENT ????

Mandarine : POURQUOI TU ME L’AS PAS DIT

Mandarine : JE VOIS QUE TU VOIS

Mandarine : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Mandarine a envoyé un sticker._

_Mandarine a envoyé un sticker._

Bakageyama : arrête

Mandarine : NON

Mandarine : REPONDS MOI

Mandarine : TU SORS AVEC LE GRAND ROI ??

_Mandarine a envoyé un gif._

Bakageyama : peut-être

Mandarine : ….

Bakageyama : lol

*

_Hinata Shouyou a créé le groupe : Est-ce que Kageyama sort avec le grand roi ?_

_Hinata Shouyou a ajouté Tsukishima Kei au groupe._

_Hinata Shouyou a ajouté Yachi Hitoka au groupe._

_Hinata Shouyou a ajouté Yamaguchi Tadashi au groupe._

_Hinata Shouyou a ajouté Tanaka Ryuunosuke au groupe._

_Hinata Shouyou a ajouté Nishinoya Yuu au groupe._

_Hinata Shouyou a ajouté Sawamura Daichi au groupe._

_Hinata Shouyou a ajouté Sugawara Koushi au groupe._

_Hinata Shouyou a ajouté Azumane Asahi au groupe._

Tsukishima Kei : non

_Tsukishima Kei a quitté le groupe._

Yamaguchi Tadashi : désolé

_Yamaguchi Tadashi a ajouté Tsukishima Kei au groupe._

Tsukishima Kei : …

Yamaguchi Tadashi : stp Tsukki :)

Tsukishima Kei : …

Hinata Shouyou : VOUS AVEZ VU

Hinata Shouyou : LE STATUT

Hinata Shouyou : AVEC OIKAWA ?

Tsukishima Kei : stop majuscules

Sugawara Koushi : Tu peux parler en un seul message tu sais :)

Hinata Shouyou : pardon

Tanaka Ryuunosuke : OUI J’AI VU !!

Nishinoya Yuu : VOUS CROYEZ QUE C’EST VRAI ??

Tanaka Ryuunosuke : IL SORT AVEC LE PRETTY BOY

Tsukishima Kei : majuscules…

_Tanaka Ryuunosuke a modifié son surnom en anti-pretty-boy._

Sawamura Daichi : j’ai pas vu ??

_Hinata Shouyou a envoyé une image._

Sugawara Koushi : :o 

Azumane Asahi : c’est bien pour Kageyama !

Yachi Hitoka : C’est trop mignon !

Anti-pretty-boy : c’est pas mignon du tout

Hinata Shouyou : vous croyez que c’est une blague ????

Tsukishima Kei : le roi ne connaît pas le concept d’une blague.

Sugawara Koushi : :o

_Anti-pretty-boy a envoyé un gif._

Anti-pretty-boy : POPOPOOOOO

_Anti-pretty-boy a modifié le surnom de Tsukishima Kei en Tsuklashima._

Tsuklashima : non

_Tsuklashima a modifié son surnom en Guillotine._

Guillotine : pour calmer le roi mdr

Yamaguchi Tadashi : Tsukki a dit mdr !! :o

Sugawara Koushi : :o

Yachi Hitoka : bravo Tsukishima-kun !! :D

Hinata Shouyou : sauf qu’il y a deux rois maintenant !!! Kageyama ne veut pas me dire si c’est vrai

Sawamura Daichi : ça a l’air vrai. Sinon pourquoi il l’aurait mis sur facebook ?

Yamaguchi Tadashi : tu veux dire pourquoi il ne nous l’a pas dit avant @Hinata Shouyou ?

Hinata Shouyou : oui :(

Sugawara Koushi : :’(

_Guillotine a modifié le surnom de Hinata Shouyou en one-sided love._

One-sided love : ça veut dire quoi ??

Yachi Hitoka : « amour à sens unique »

Guillotine : c’est le compte-rendu de ta vie avec le roi

_Anti-pretty-boy a envoyé un gif._

Anti-pretty-boy : POLALAAAAA

Sugawara Koushi : :o

Sawamura Daichi : fais des phrases @Sugawara Koushi

Sugawara Koushi : :o

Sawamura Daichi : …

Sugawara Koushi : O:)

Sugawara Koushi : Si tel est ton désir <3

Anti-pretty-boy : C’est un cœur !???

Nishinoya Yuu : omg

One-sided love : Suga-san !!! Toi aussi !!!

Sugawara Koushi : :)

Sawamura Daichi : Il plaisante !

Sawamura Daichi : de toute façon il est tard

Sawamura Daichi : allez dormir.

Guillotine : Il y a anguille sous roche

Anti-pretty-boy : Il y a Suga-san sous Daichi-san

Nishinoya Yuu : Kageyama sous Oikawa

One-sided love : NOOOOOOOOOON

Sawamura Daichi : STOP

Sawamura Daichi : DORMEZ MAINTENANT

One-sided love : mais c’est le week-end

Sawamura Daichi : …

Sawamura Daichi : tu sais que c’est pendant ton sommeil que tu grandis @one-sided love ? 

One-sided love : !!!!!!!!!!!

One-sided love : OSU !!!!

One-sided love : BONNE NUIT !!

One-sided love : je vous dis si j’ai du neuf sur Kageyama !!

Anti-pretty-boy : peut-être qu’ils auront rompu dans la nuit

Sugawara Koushi : :o

Sugawara Koushi : >:(

Sawamura Daichi : BONNE NUIT.

_Guillotine a envoyé un sticker._

Yamaguchi Tadashi : mdr Tsukki

*

Sugawara Koushi : Coucou Kageyama :)

Kageyama Tobio : salut Sugawara-san

Sugawara Koushi : Tu vas bien ?

Kageyama Tobio : oui et toi ?

Sugawara Koushi : Ouiiiii

Sugawara Koushi : j’ai vu ton statut

Sugawara Koushi : raconte tout à ton senpai ;)

Kageyama Tobio : raconter quoi ?

Sugawara Koushi : hihi

Kageyama Tobio : …

Sugawara Koushi : avec Oikawa 

Sugawara Koushi : hmmmm ?

Kageyama Tobio : Oikawa-san et moi ?

Sugawara Koushi : exactement

Sugawara Koushi : c’est enfin officiel :3

Sugawara Koushi : beaucoup de bonheur !

Sugawara Koushi : je suis trop heureux pour toi <3

Sugawara Koushi : je veux tout savoir !!!

Sugawara Koushi : et je voudrais bien le rencontrer :)

Sugawara Koushi : lui dire de rester prudent avec toi

Sugawara Koushi : il te traite bien ?

Sugawara Koushi : s’il te blesse il aura affaire à moi

Sugawara Koushi : je vais le faire souffrir

Kageyama Tobio : …

Kageyama Tobio : Tu fais peur.

*

Le BG ultime : :) 

Le BG ultime : on me fait des cachotteries ?

Le BG ultime : c’est qui cet Oikawa ?

Le BG ultime : fais pas le timide Tobio-kun~

Kageyama Tobio : Salut Miya-san.

Kageyama Tobio : Oikawa-san était mon aîné au collège.

Le BG ultime : et maintenant il est l’homme de ta vie

Le BG ultime : </3

Kageyama Tobio : c’est quoi le smiley ?

Le BG ultime : ça veut dire félicitations

Kageyama Tobio : merci

Le BG ultime : </3333

Kageyama Tobio : merci beaucoup

*

_Miya Atsumu a écrit dans le groupe ALL-YOUTH._

Miya Atsumu : Et on félicite notre petit Tobio-kun pour avoir pécho

Hoshiumi Kourai : mdr tu rages Miya

Hoshiumi Kourai : bien ouej Kageyama

Hoshiumi Kourai : il est bg

Hoshiumi Kourai : ^^

Sakusa Kiyoomi : félicitations Kageyama.

Motoya Komori : Trop bien ! félicitations Kageyama, beaucoup de bonheur !!

Eikichi Chigaya : C’est super Kageyama ! Vous faites un très beau couple !

Miya Atsumu : </3

Ushijima Wakatoshi : ?

Ushijima Wakatoshi : J’espère que cette relation n’entravera pas tes capacités sportives.

Motoya Komori : tu le connais aussi, Ushijima ?

Hoshiumi Kourai : C’est quelqu’un de Miyagi non ??

Ushijima Wakatoshi : Qui ?

Motoya Komori : att

Motoya Komori : Oikawa Tooru

_Motoya Komori a envoyé une photo._

Ushijima Wakatoshi : …

Miya Atsumu : </3

Kageyama Tobio : merci

*

Ushijima Wakatoshi : Bonsoir Kageyama.

Kageyama Tobio : bonsoir Ushijima-san

Ushijima Wakatoshi : Excuse-moi de te déranger.

Kageyama Tobio : pas de problème

Ushijima Wakatoshi : Tu es en couple avec Oikawa Tooru ?

Kageyama Tobio : pourquoi ?

Ushijima Wakatoshi : C’est marqué sur ton Facebook.

Kageyama Tobio : oui

Ushijima Wakatoshi : Comment as-tu fait ?

Kageyama Tobio : Dans « à propos »

Kageyama Tobio : « Famille et relations »

Kageyama Tobio : il faut que tu cliques

Ushijima Wakatoshi : Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Kageyama Tobio : ?

Ushijima Wakatoshi : Comment as-tu convaincu Oikawa de se mettre en couple avec toi ?

Kageyama Tobio : je ne l’ai pas convaincu

Kageyama Tobio : c’est lui qui m’a demandé

Ushijima Wakatoshi : Pourquoi ?

Kageyama Tobio : je sais pas

Ushijima Wakatoshi : Pourquoi ?

Kageyama Tobio : ?

Ushijima Wakatoshi : ?

Kageyama Tobio : …

Kageyama Tobio : je vais dormir.

*

_Sleepy-chan a écrit dans le groupe Aoba Volley._

_Sleepy-chan a envoyé une photo._

Sleepy-chan : « en couple avec Kageyama Tobio »

Sleepy-chan : ton sens de l’humour se dégrade

Sleepy-chan : @Alien

Tête de poireau : omg

Tête de poireau : naaaaaan

Tête de poireau : _omggg_

Tête de poireau : Oikawa-san !!!? @Alien

Makki : haaaan

Makki : @Mattsun

Mattsun : haaaaaaaaaaaaan

Mattsun : je déclenche l’alerte pédophilie

Tête de poireau : omg omg omg

Mattsun : lol Kindaichi

Makki : il est perturbé

Sleepy-chan : *jaloux

Tête de poireau : !!!!

Makki : mdr

Mattsun : ptdr

Makki : xptdr

Mattsun : xlol

Bara-arms : POURQUOI VOUS SPAMMEZ ?

Makki : mdr

Mattsun : ptdr

_Sleepy-chan a envoyé une image._

Bara-arms : c’est quoi ce screen

Bara-arms : wtf

Bara-arms : @Alien ramène ton cul ici vite fait

Makki : ça va saigner mdr

Mattsun : le premier meurtre virtuel <3

Makki : j’adore

Tête de poireau : je m’en remets pas omg c’est fake obligé

Sleepy-chan : on le saura quand @Alien-san daignera répondre

Makki : mdr

Mattsun : ptdr

Makki : xptdr

Bara-arms : @Tête de poireau calme-toi stp

Bara-arms : @Makki @Mattsun stop

Makki : sinon quoi

Makki : MDR

_Bara-arms a retiré Makki du groupe._

Sleepy-chan : sauvage

Tête de poireau : o______o

Mattsun : un peu sur les nerfs Iwa ?

Sleepy-chan : *jaloux

Bara-arms : non

Bara-arms : j’attends @Alien

Bara-arms : :)

_Mattsun a ajouté Hanamaki Takahiro au groupe._

_Hanamaki Takahiro a modifié son surnom en Makki._

Bara-arms : désolé misclick

Makki : mytho

Alien : coucou <3

Alien : on parle de moi ? ;)

_Bara-arms a envoyé une image._

Bara-arms : c’est quoi ce délire

Alien : Iwa-chan est jaloux ? ;*

Sleepy-chan : oui

Bara-arms : touche pas à Kageyama

Bara-arms : je suis sérieux

Makki : mais mdrrrrr

Mattsun : le problème c’est Kageyama en fait

Mattsun : jpp

Sleepy-chan : …

Sleepy-chan : :|

Alien : ce smiley te représente tellement bien Kunimi-chan <3

Bara-arms : esquive pas

Tête de poireau : Oikawa-san stp dis que c’est fake

Alien : c’est pas un fake

Bara-arms : viens pv

Makki : RIP Oikawa

Mattsun : on t’aimait bien

Sleepy-chan : de temps en temps

Alien : ;_; </3

*

Iwa-chan : tu m’expliques stp ??

Iwa-chan : KAGEYAMA ??

Iwa-chan : c’est une blague ? un défi ?

Iwa-chan : tu l’as pas assez embêté ?

Iwa-chan : tu grandis quand en fait ?

_Trashykawa a modifié le surnom de Iwa-chan en Papa-poule._

Papa-poule : va te faire foutre

Trashykawa : c’est ce que je fais ;*

Papa-poule : …

Trashykawa : oublie pas de liker le statut 

Trashykawa : <3

_Papa-poule a envoyé un sticker._

Trashykawa : </3

*

Iwaizumi Hajime : salut Kageyama !

Kageyama Tobio : salut Iwaizumi-san

Iwaizumi Hajime : ça va ?

Kageyama Tobio : ouais et toi ?

Iwaizumi Hajime : ouais

Iwaizumi Hajime : dis, le statut là

Iwaizumi Hajime : avec Oikawa

Iwaizumi Hajime : il ne t’a pas embobiné dans un truc louche, hein ?

Kageyama Tobio : non

Iwaizumi Hajime : il ne m’avait rien dit de ça

Iwaizumi Hajime : je veux être sûr que c’est bon pour toi et bon pour lui

Kageyama Tobio : ??

Kageyama Tobio : oui ?

Iwaizumi Hajime : ah, désolé

Iwaizumi Hajime : je me prends la tête pour rien

Iwaizumi Hajime : ça me fait plaisir que ça se soit arrangé entre vous ;)

Kageyama Tobio : oui, à moi aussi

Iwaizumi Hajime : tiens-moi au courant quand même

Iwaizumi Hajime : au cas où

Iwaizumi Hajime : si Oikawa fait n’importe quoi

Kageyama Tobio : lol

Kageyama Tobio : t’inquiète

Iwaizumi Hajime : ;)

*

_Kindaichi Yuutarou a écrit sur le groupe : les meilleurs de Kitaichi K3_

Kindaichi Yuutarou : @Kageyama Tobio

Kindaichi Yuutarou : tu sors avec Oikawa-san ???

Kunimi Akira : …

Kunimi Akira : ce groupe est mort omg

Kunimi Akira : t’avais qu’à aller en pv

Kindaichi Yuutarou : chut

Kunimi Akira : flipette

Kageyama Tobio : salut

Kunimi Akira : que le fun commence

_Kunimi Akira a envoyé un sticker._

Kageyama Tobio : ?

Kageyama Tobio : c’est pas fun 

Kindaichi Yuutarou : TU SORS AVEC OIKAWA-SAN ?

Kageyama Tobio : euh oui

Kindaichi Yuutarou : …..

Kindaichi Yuutarou : je suis perdu là

Kunimi Akira : *jaloux

Kindaichi Yuutarou : mais arrête !!!

Kunimi Akira : :p

Kindaichi Yuutarou : >:(

Kunimi Akira : eheh

Kageyama Tobio : ?

Kindaichi Yuutarou : non rien

Kindaichi Yuutarou : mais tu sors vraiment avec Oikawa-san ?

Kageyama Tobio : oui

Kindaichi Yuutarou : je te crois pas o_o

Kageyama Tobio : tant pis

Kindaichi Yuutarou : c’est un fake ?

Kindaichi Yuutarou : @Kageyama Tobio

_Kindaichi Yuutarou a envoyé un sticker._

_Kindaichi Yuutarou a envoyé un sticker._

_Kindaichi Yuutarou a envoyé un sticker._

_Kageyama Tobio a quitté le groupe._

Kindaichi Yuutarou : !!!!

Kunimi Akira : mdrr le fou

Kunimi Akira : parle-lui en pv

Kindaichi Yuutarou : …

Kindaichi Yuutarou : faut que je le débloque

Kunimi Akira : fais ça demain

Kindaichi Yuutarou : oé

Kunimi Akira : :p

*

Sis a envoyé un sticker.

Sis a envoyé un sticker.

Sis : KAGEYAMA TOBIO

Sis : TOBIO COMME DANS

Sis : TOBIO-CHAN ????

Sis : ;)))))

Tooooru : ;) oui

Sis : hihi

Sis : Il était temps

Tooooru : ça veut dire quoi ça ? x3

Sis : ce que ça veut dire <3

Sis : je le rencontre quand ?

Tooooru : quand je serai d’accord :p

Sis : avant maman quand même !

Tooooru : … peut-être ;)

Sis : t’as intérêt ouais

Tooooru : tu parles comme Iwa-chan maintenant…

Tooooru : :’(

Sis : je vais voir ses photos attends

Sis : ah ouaiiiiis

Sis : bg ;))

Sis : je savais que tu avais bon goût frangin <3

Tooooru : je sais merci x3

Sis : 10/10

Tooooru : ;)

Sis : j’appelle maman pour lui dire

Tooooru : hein ?

Tooooru : attends

Tooooru : @Sis

Tooooru : @Sis !!! ;__;

Tooooru : elle croit encore que je suis hétéro

Tooooru : omg

*

Ushijima Wakatoshi : Bonsoir Oikawa.

Oikawa Tooru : non

_Oikawa Tooru a bloqué Ushijima Wakatoshi._

*

Miya Atsumu : Salut Oikawa-kun ;)

Oikawa Tooru : On se connaît ?

Miya Atsumu : Je t’ai vu dans Volley-ball Monthly

Miya Atsumu : et tu as dû me voir aussi dans Volley-ball Monthly :3

Oikawa Tooru : pas souvenir

Miya Atsumu : j’ai le prix du meilleur passeur lycéen 

Oikawa Tooru : pas intéressé

Miya Atsumu : le prix du meilleur serveur lycéen 

Oikawa Tooru : ça me dit rien

Miya Atsumu : je suis un ami de Tobio

Oikawa Tooru : jamais entendu parler

Miya Atsumu : …

Miya Atsumu : ok

Miya Atsumu : beaucoup de bonheur

Miya Atsumu : </3

*

Sugawara Koushi : Coucou !!

Sugawara Koushi : Je voulais te féliciter ;)

Sugawara Koushi : Prends bien soin de Kageyama <3

Sugawara Koushi : C’est mon petit cadet, pas envie qu’un connard me l’abîme ;)

Oikawa Tooru : Je

Oikawa Tooru : euh

Oikawa Tooru : merci ?

Sugawara Koushi : :)

Oikawa Tooru : je ferai attention 

Sugawara Koushi : :)))

Oikawa Tooru : très attention

Sugawara Koushi : :)))))

Oikawa Tooru : vraiment très très attention

Sugawara Koushi : bien.

Sugawara Koushi : à bientôt à Karasuno alors ;D

Oikawa Tooru : o-ouais…

Sugawara Koushi : :)

*

_Kindaichi Yuutarou a écrit sur le groupe Sélection Seconde Miyagi._

Kindaichi Yuutarou : @Hinata Shouyou @Tsukishima Kei

Kindaichi Yuutarou : Kageyama sort vraiment avec Oikawa-san ?

Kunimi Akira : t’es chiant @Kindaichi Yuutarou

Kindaichi Yuutarou : je suis curieux

Kunimi Akira : *jaloux

Tsukishima Kei : lol

Tsukishima Kei : on n’en sait pas plus

Tsukishima Kei : le roi ne répond visiblement pas

Koganegawa Kanji : Kageyama-san a un copain !!!???

Goshiki Tsutomu : c’est Oikawa-san !!!!???

Goshiki Tsutomu : il est SUPER FORT !!!!!

Koganegawa Kanji : MAIS TROP !!!!

Koganegawa Kanji : Comment il a fait pour sortir avec ?????

Goshiki Tsutomu : C’est son cadet !!

Kindaichi Yuutarou : je suis son cadet aussi et @Kunimi Akira aussi !!?

Kunimi Akira : trop de points d’exclamation

Kunimi Akira : je vous mets en sourdine

Kindaichi Yuutarou : …

Kunimi Akira : :p

Hinata Shouyou : KAGEYAMA SORT AVEC LE GRAND ROI

_Hinata Shouyou a envoyé une image._

_Koganegawa Kanji a envoyé un sticker._

_Koganegawa Kanji a envoyé un sticker._

_Koganegawa Kanji a envoyé un sticker._

Tsukishima Kei : je vous mets aussi en sourdine

Tsukishima Kei : bye

Goshiki Tsutomu : wahhhh

Goshiki Tsutomu : Ushijima-senpai doit être triste

Goshiki Tsutomu : je vais voir s’il va bien je re

Kindaichi Yuutarou : @Hinata Shouyou Kageyama a dit quelque chose ?

_Hinata Shouyou a envoyé une image._

Hinata Shouyou : regarde !!!

_Kindaichi Yuutarou a envoyé une image._

Kindaichi Yuutarou : il m’a dit oiu

Kindaichi Yuutarou : mais c’est pas possible

Kindaichi Yuutarou : omg

Hinata Shouyou : :o !!!!!

Goshiki Tsutomu : ça va Tendou est avec Ushijima-senpai pour le réconforter !!

Hinata Shouyou : pourquoi il l’a dit à toi et pas à moi !????

_Hinata Shouyou a envoyé un sticker._

Kindaichi Yuutarou : je suis sûr que c’est du bluff

Hinata Shouyou : att

*

Mandarine : KAGEYAMA

Mandarine : JE CROYAIS QUE J’ETAIS TON AMI

Bakageyama : tu pensais mal

Bakageyama : lol

_Mandarine a envoyé une image._

Bakageyama : pourquoi tu parles à Kindaichi ?

Mandarine : TU LUI AS DIT POUR LE GRAND ROI ET PAS MOI

Mandarine : COMMENT TU AS PU

Mandarine : OU BIEN TU AS MENTI ???

Bakageyama : j’ai pas menti

Mandarine : alors tu sors vraiment avec x_x

Mandarine : pourquoi ?

Mandarine : comment ?

_Mandarine a envoyé un sticker._

_Mandarine a changé le surnom de Bakageyama en Mec du grand roi._

Mec du grand roi : ….

Mandarine : j’y crois paaaaas

Mandarine : tu lui tiens la main

Mandarine : tu l’embrasses

Mandarine : SUR LA BOUCHE ???

Mec du grand roi : bah

Mec du grand roi : oui

_Mandarine a envoyé un gif._

Mandarine : o

Mandarine : m

Mandarine : g

Mandarine : je voulais pas savoir ça

Mec du grand roi : c’est toi qui as demandé

Mec du grand roi : crétin

*

_One-sided love a modifié le nom du groupe Est-ce que Kageyama sort avec le grand roi ? en Kageyama sort avec le grand roi !!!_

_One-sided love a envoyé une photo._

One-sided love : lisez ça

One-sided love : c’est horrible

Yachi Hitoka : oooh trop mignon *o*

Nishinoya Yuu : SUR LA BOUCHE ??? 

Anti-pretty-boy : baaaaahhhh :x

Sugawara Koushi : c’est un peu jeune quand même…

Sawamura Daichi : Kageyama a 16 ans @Sugawara Koushi

Sugawara Koushi : c’est bien ce que je dis !

Anti-pretty-boy : j’arrive pas à croire que Kageyama ait pécho avant tout le monde

Anti-pretty-boy : et le pretty boy en plus

Guillotine : mdr

*

_Tsukishima Kei a modifié le surnom de Kageyama Tobio en Grande Reine._

Grande Reine : va te faire Tsukishima

Tsukishima Kei : mdr

*

Iwa-chan : Hé @Trashykawa, tu dors ?

Trashykawa : non ? ;3

Iwa-chan : désolé, j’étais énervé tout à l’heure

Iwa-chan : je sais que tu vas bien traiter Kageyama

Iwa-chan : tu fais genre de pas le supporter, mais je te connais et je sais qu’au fond il compte beaucoup pour toi, je le vois dans tes yeux

Iwa-chan : et je sais que tu prendras cette relation au sérieux et que lui aussi, et je suis sûr que ça va fonctionner, vous avez beaucoup à partager

Iwa-chan : n’hésite pas à l’amener aux sorties qu’on fait et tout, je ferai en sorte que tout se passe bien avec les autres

Iwa-chan : je suis heureux que vous soyez ensemble

Iwa-chan : félicitations

Iwa-chan : tu le mérites 

Iwa-chan : ;)

Trashykawa : Iwa-chan ;_;;;

Trashykawa : je suis ému ;_____;;;

Iwa-chan : ouais, crois pas que je suis un sentimental

Trashykawa : Iwa-chaaaan tu es le meilleur *-*

Iwa-chan : bonne nuit

Trashykawa : <3

*

Oikawa Tooru : <3

Kageyama Tobio : <3

Oikawa Tooru : alors, cette révélation ? :*

Kageyama Tobio : ça va

Kageyama Tobio : et toi ?

Oikawa Tooru : idem

_Oikawa Tooru a envoyé une image._

_Oikawa Tooru a envoyé une image._

Oikawa Tooru : regarde comme Iwa-chan est choupi ^-^

Kageyama Tobio : Iwaizumi-san est vraiment quelqu’un de bien

Kageyama Tobio : Il m’a écrit aussi

_Kageyama Tobio a envoyé une image._

Oikawa Tooru : anw <3

Oikawa Tooru : ça s’est bien passé

Oikawa Tooru : je m’attendais à pire

Oikawa Tooru : ils s’y feront ;)

Kageyama Tobio : ouais

_Oikawa Tooru a modifié le surnom de Kageyama Tobio en Tobio-chan <3._

_Tobio-chan a modifié le surnom d’Oikawa Tooru en Oikawa-san._

Oikawa-san : …

Oikawa-san : je ferai avec… pour l’instant ;)

Oikawa-san : ah et ma sœur a mis mes parents au courant

Tobio-chan <3 : oh

Oikawa-san : ils veulent te rencontrer :3

Tobio-chan <3 : ah

Tobio-chan <3 : d’accord

Tobio-chan <3 : Sugawara-san veut aussi te rencontrer

Oikawa-san : j’ai vu ça… :$

Tobio-chan <3 : ?

_Oikawa-san a envoyé une image._

Tobio-chan <3 : ah… désolé

Tobio-chan <3 : je lui dirai de ne pas s’en faire

Tobio-chan <3 : que tu es un bon petit ami

Oikawa-san : #0_0#

Oikawa-san : <3333

Oikawa-san : on se voit demain ? <3

Tobio-chan <3 : si tu veux

Tobio-chan <3 : comme d’habitude ?

Oikawa-san : yep <3

Tobio-chan : ça me va :)

Oikawa-san : vivement <3

Oikawa-san : je vais aller dormir ;) <3

Oikawa-san : bonne nuit Tobio-chan <3

Oikawa-san : je t’aime ;* <3

Tobio-chan <3 : @Oikawa-san ?

Tobio-chan <3 : …

_Tobio-chan <3 a modifié le surnom d’Oikawa-san en Tooru-san <3._

Tobio-chan <3 : je t’aime <3


End file.
